Brothers
by Prussia-sama
Summary: Romano's memories. Bad summary. Rated T for language.


I don't own Hetalia. I've taken creative license with this fic, so please be kind!

"_Hey, Italy!"_

_Both my brother and I looked up._

_Spain was looking at us with kind eyes, but I saw through them._

_He was going to separate us!_

---

"NII-CHAN!"

I rolled my eyes.

"What Veneciano?" I muttered at my brother.

"Ve, when's Spain gonna visit?" he asked cheerily.

Veneciano was always cheery.

I resumed reading my How to Cook Tomatoes: 100 Easy Recipes Anyone Can Use book. "I don't know. Why don't you ask tha--I mean, Germany?"

Phew. Close one Romano.

Too close.

Maybe Veneciano didn't notice.

I hated Veneciano's new "friend" Germany. It was HIS fault that my brother's diet mainly consisted of wurst, damned kraut.

"Well, Germany said to ask you, 'cuz you're really close to him and all. But since you don't know, I— Ve, is that pasta?"

I smacked my forehead. My brother, **MY **brother for God's sake, was asking if the picture in my book was pasta!

WHAT THE HELL DID THAT DAMNED KRAUT DO TO HIM?

"Yes. Rigatoni to be exact." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Ve, I bet Germany would like some! Wouldn't he nii-chan?" Veneciano perked.

My mind, meanwhile, was screaming, _Damn kraut, damn kraut, damn kraut…_

But, to be kind to my brother, I said, "Maybe. Why don't you make some and see?"

"VE, THAT'S A GOOD IDEA! THANKS NII-CHAN!" He shouted as he left.

Damn kraut, damn kraut, damn krautDAMN KRAUT!!

---

"Spain nii-chan, who are you talking to?" my brother chirped.

_Spain smiled, "Both of you, of course."_

_I remained silent, watching Spain very closely._

_The country stepped a little bit closer to Veneciano, still smiling._

_No._

_Not my brother._

"_There isn't anyone named 'both of you' here," Veneciano chirped._

_Another step closer. "I'm talking to Romano and Veneciano."_

_Another step._

_One more._

"_But you can't talk to two people at once without referring to one or the other," my brother stated plainly._

_Spain took yet another small step toward my little brother._

_I wouldn't stand for it._

_I watched Spain's eyes widen as I moved in front of Veneciano._

_Then his face softened, "Ah. You wish to protect your brother, as I do."_

_I nodded._

"_I see."_

_I'd hoped, in vain, that Spain would go away._

_But he didn't._

_Instead, he scooped me up into his arms and started carrying me._

_Away from my brother!_

"_W-wait a second! Where are we going?" I hissed._

"_Home."_

_I started squirming, but Spain just held on tighter._

"_Veneciano!" I screamed. I rarely scream._

"_NII-CHAN!" Veneciano shrieked. _

_He tried to follow us, but he couldn't keep up._

"VENECIANO!!"

---

I put the book down and rubbed my head. I'd tried so hard to keep those memories locked up somewhere far away.

But, they leaked out sometimes.

I don't know what had triggered this particular flashback, but it hurt.

It hurt like hell.

This was probably the most painful memory I had.

The day my brother and I were separated.

Not long afterward, or so I've heard, Veneciano was taken over by the Holy Roman Empire, whom he fell in love with. I also heard that he was Austria's slave for a while, but I can't be positive.

Spain had treated me kindly through the years, so I couldn't complain. I guess that, the problem was, I wanted to protect my brother from the world, so that he wouldn't get hurt.

Kinda like papa Rome.

I finally stood from my chair and went into the hall closet, where I keep all of my old junk: My old uniforms, old scrapbooks, recipes I never tried, etc.

I pulled out a dusty old cloth sack. These were my REALLY old things: Baby booties, baby toys, things like that.

I pulled out a folded scrap of parchment, yellowed with age, and opened it up.

I smiled, a real smile, for the first time in a long time.

Standing, I put the sack back into the closet (I should really clean it out!) and made my way to the kitchen. I carefully hung the parchment on the refrigerator.

It was a drawing Veneciano did of the two of us.

Whoa! Long flashback, huh?

Romano: Why did you make me seem so emotional?

Me: Cuz' I wanted to.

Romano: You're just like that damn kraut.

Me: *under my breath*Bitch.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
